Report 1047
Special Report #1047 Skillset: Wildewood Skill: Glinshari Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: Will add a QL line to these effects. The effect will be locked-in to the target rooms on casting. Problem: Glinshari and other spore mechanics suffer from issues that make them very difficult and unfair to use. However, they are also plagued by poor scaling and unfair warnings that make them unfair to fight. This report seeks to alleviate the latter problem so that the former may be addressed. For the victim, it is unfair that they can be a target for a spore effect at range without any notice under a few different circumstances. First, the warning message is only displayed (once) in the room the effect was cast, not the full radius it hits. Second, the effect fully follows the user, so that even if a warning were given to all within rage at casting time, the user can wait for the warning to pass and rush the victim, suprising them with a large damage hit. Second, the very fact that a total suprise hit can endanger people (total suprise assuming that there haven't been any attacks on the victim prior to the spore hit)is problematic. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a second warning message, 5 seconds after Glinshari starts (but not to other spores). Extend all warning messages given, to the complete radius targeted by any spore effect. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: When a spore effect is used, lock in the target rooms. The user may still move about, but the effects stay in the rooms originally targeted, and do not follow the user. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce the base damage of Glinshari while raising the amount of damage done for each affliction stacked in such a way that the damage at a given affliction level(EXCEPT NONE) stays the same. Player Comments: ---on 2/11 @ 23:21 writes: Supported. ---on 2/11 @ 23:30 writes: Solution 2 is important especially. Being able to move the ability around leads to starting it somewhere else entirely and just walking in to nuke an entire group with other users. Note that this goes for Aquoxitism too! ---on 2/12 @ 00:11 writes: IMPORTANT: In addition to these solutions, it was proposed that any room the spore is going to go off in has an QL appearance change to denote that fact, so that it's totally impossible to walk into one unawares. ---on 2/12 @ 00:21 writes: I would insist on a change to QL showing the caster about to unleash a big spore like this, or any other form of warning. This is good ---on 2/15 @ 01:57 writes: Solution 1 is alright with me. While I'm not entirely convinced a second warning at the five second mark is needed, I do think the initial cast must be perceived at all elevations and rooms in the affected radius. Solution 2 is an excellent point and is more or less how they should have functioned from the very beginning. My only concern is that this skillset has no means of locking someone in the room and not being able to chase for the boom in a 1v1 situation sounds very painful. Nevertheless, as it is now, it is very abuseable. Solution 3 is asking for the damage to remain the same if afflictions are given, but that the damage at *zero* afflictions be considerably reduced? It sounds like overall a fair idea to me so that no-setup bombs are less dangerous on their own than they are now. ---on 2/15 @ 22:27 writes: No to solution 1 if solution 2 is not in (that is, they can still move the effect after starting). Ideal solution in my opinion would be: line on QL (not tied to person, in case they leave), effects locked to room. This method isn't as bad as you'd think - you could drop the nuke in the room and get out, and it would still go off. Solution 3 is supported.